


Burning hot

by rromantic



Series: Purr-fect love universe [16]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Beam the cat, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rromantic/pseuds/rromantic
Summary: Post 513, Justin has difficulty in running a bath.





	Burning hot

“Shit!”

“What the... Justin? You okay?”

“Yeah. Just burned my hand.”

“By running a bath? What the fuck did you do?”

“It was too hot, so I turned off the warm water. Or at least, I thought I did. And then... Uhm... I got the taps mixed up again and... Uhm...”

“How many times have I told you that taking a bath is bad for your health? Here, let me have a look.”

“It’s fine, I’ve already rinsed it with cold water. You do know it’s all your fault, right? I was distracted by what you said you were going to do with the conditioner, so I wasn't really paying attention."

“Would have been worse if it was your right hand.”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“Even after years of me letting you practice you’re still not very good at jerking me off with your left hand.”


End file.
